You're a Fairy
by Revelattio
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is an S-class assassin from an underground guild who is tasked with a list of targets to eliminate in Fiore - specifically Magnolia. Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Fiore, a neutral country of 17 million people. People who use magic as an occupation are commonly referred to as wizards. However, there is another certain magic occupation other than wizards - assassins.

Lucy scanned through the list of names displayed within the pocket-sized lacrima.

 _Rageen, Magnolia._  
 _Dore, Magnolia._  
 _Helane, Magnolia._  
 _Celelle, Crocus.  
Dark Guild, Terrorain_

She raised her eyebrows, then glanced out the window. Due to the fast train speed, the scenery blurred and was nearly impossible make out. The sharp tree branches scraped against the speedy vehicle, creating near-deafening screeching noises. Lucy looked up, scanning her surroundings. Nearly half of the passengers were covering their ears, and the other half seemed very experienced. They had brought along a legendary saviour, _the earplugs_.

Lucy chuckled. She was quite unfazed by the loud screeching disaster.  
 _'Thank god I'm a wizard...'_ she thought as a sense of pride washed over her. _Of course._ With Fiore being the leading country possessing numerous magical items and wizards, there had to be a creation that blocked out loud sounds. Many civilians didn't believe in magical items, but why would that bother wizards?

 _They're quite effective._

Her guild master's secretary, Haze, had provided her enough information to successfully complete this mission with less difficulty. She had the guild and apartment Lucy would reside in written down, including information about the guild and its whereabouts.

 _Fairy Tail, huh?_

According to the information given to her, Fairy Tail was previously the strongest guild in Fiore, until all of their strongest wizards mysteriously went missing seven years ago during the S-Class Trials along with their sacred island, Tenroujima. Fairy Tail's remaining members couldn't afford the fees of the large guild building and was forced to move to a cheaper location, far away from the main area of Magnolia. Furthermore, the guild was badly in debt and were facing difficulties with the new local guild, Twilight Ogre.

Lucy smile bitterly. Although she truly believed in Haze's capabilities and skills, she had the urge to file a complaint.

 _You're sending me to one of the weakest guilds, their members have mysteriously disappeared and they're financially broke. Sounds unfortunate to m-_

"Excuse me?"

Her head snapped up, clearly alarmed. Her eyes scrutinised the person before her.  
Even with a cloak masking their identity, the deep husky voice and tall muscular figure immediately revealed their gender.

"Is this seat free?" he asked, slightly tapping the seat opposite her's. The carriage was pretty crowded and of course, with half the passengers blocking their ears, it was pretty difficult for communication. Fortunately, Lucy's magic device only blocked out unpleasant sounds.

She grinned and gestured him to take a seat. As he sat down, she caught sight of his long fringe. His cloak revealed a bit of his clothes, a pale grey shirt and a long sash that extended down to below his knees. Comparing his dark clothes to her silky white long skirt and pale blue blouse, they resembled yin and yang.

The male let out an exhausted sigh as he leaned against the window for support. A hand clasped over his mouth as he groaned.

Lucy pondered for a moment, glancing at her small pouch, then back at him.  
"Sir," she began, "Are you experiencing motion sickness?"  
 _"Was that too nosy of me?" she pondered._

The male looked up, taking a good look at Lucy's appearance and attire. Her platinum blonde hair was casually gathered up into a bun, her clothes were quite the opposite of his and a book was loosely grasped in her hands. Her eyes were the colour of a deep sienna, with an innocent yet sharp glint that seemed to pierce through his soul. A mischievous smile plastered on her light-pink lips as she faintly chuckled at his half-dead appearance.

Looking up meant exposing his own face, and that was exactly what he did. His blood red irises blinked a few times before nodding.

Lucy giggled, "I brought along some medicine, would you lik-"

A sudden strong gust of wing slammed into the carriage, causing it to shake uncontrollably. The civilians snatched out their earplugs and let out loud fearful exclamations. Their panicked expressions and loud shouts were quickly overwhelmed by a loud _'thud'_ and the carriage leaned sideways.

Lucy and the male narrowed their eyes, placing their attention on the window.

 _"This isn't an accident,"_ they both confirmed.

Another loud _'thud'_ could be heard as another powerful wave of wind slammed against the front of the carriage, creating a massive quake. The male, who was still experiencing motion sickness stumbled forward towards Lucy. His teeth gritted and his hand lunged forward to stop himself from falling on her, while her arm struck forwards to assist him.  
Successfully regaining his balance, the male let out a sigh of relief, but he soon widened his eyes.

 _Heck._

"Yes that's my luggage, yes, thank you very much."  
Lucy grabbed her small suitcase in a daze. Her lips twitched as she thanked the attendant and collected her remaining items, preparing to exit the station.

The incident on the train was solved in five minutes. A villain attempted to destroy the last carriage while her lackeys scurried through the suitcases for treasures and money. The villain possessed a wind element item that could create strong gushes of wind, but she didn't have an escape route, which resulted in her imprisonment.

But that wasn't shocking to her. She wasn't very affected by that event. Instead, it was 5 minutes before the villain was captured, and it almost made her lose her composure.

 _[The male's cloak flew off the moment he stumbled forward, revealing his tied up shoulder-length jet black hair and desperate expression to save himself.]_

Well- Yes, he was quite the looker.  
But that also wasn't the disaster.

 _[His palm grabbed onto the closest thing for support and Lucy also struck her palm forwards, and their stumbling bodies leaned against the other's hands. She wasn't aware of their awkward position until she took a glance at his face, it was white._

 _Motion sickness? she wondered for a split second, until she felt an uncomfortable movement on her left chest.]_

Lucy's eyes twitched, trying to convince herself that everything was just her imagination, an event she dreamt of during her minimal sleep during the travel. His hand was grabbing her left breast, while she was leaning against his body, her hand placed on top of his right chest.

 _Heck._

"10 minutes. Just 10 minutes, and I'm already experiencing a shock." She muttered.

 _I'm an assassin. Killing, capturing, torturing and intimidating them- I'm used to it. Why are you fussing over an accidental intimate position?_

She dragged her luggage over to a book store. Haze had already handed her a detailed map of Magnolia but Lucy, the lost child, was terrible with directions. She could only depend on the street signs at this point. Sighing, Lucy approached an old woman selling items at a stand to ask for directions.

"Excuse me?" Lucy politely asked with a warm smile, "Do you happen to know where Fairy Tail's building is?"

Scanning Lucy with her squinting eyes, the old woman muttered, "Which building? The second building is at the edge of the town."

"Young lady, I don't recommend joining that poor guild."

Lucy cocked her head to the side with a questioning look. The old woman interpreted her confused expression as shocked and offended.

"Joining that small weak guild isn't gonna do you any good," she stated, "A cursed guild will just let down Magnolia."

 _"Wow. Fairy Tail must be very hated."_ Lucy grinned. She quickly thanked the old woman, complete ignoring the small piece of advice given to her before paying for the weekly sorcerer, a magazine that details all about guilds and their functions.

A photograph of the strongest guild was printed on as a front cover for the magazine. A woman with straight black hair stood in the middle of the photograph. Her distinct aura of conceitedness and pride defined her strength as she posed with a smirk.  
 _Minerva Orland,_  
the strongest member of Sabertooth.  
Lucy scanned through the members, until her eyes stopped on a certain figure.

Immediately recognising that familiar face she had an accident with a while ago, she bitterly laughed. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, a team composed of two members, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. The light and shadow dragon slayers stood behind Minerva in the magazine cover. Sting had a look of arrogance on his face, Rogue remained stoic and expressionless. Lucy flipped through the pages to find more information on Rogue.

 _ **Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragonslayer**_  
 _ **-One of the top five strongest mages of Sabertooth.**_  
 _ **-Rumoured to have killed his dragon.**_  
 _ **-Partner of Sting Eucliffe.**_

"Wow, he's a _very_ famous person," Lucy muttered under her breath. She really didn't expect to see the black haired male on the cover of a magazine. Flipping the magazine shut, she let out a slight smirk and began navigating her way to the second Fairy Tail building.

Magnolia was the second town with the highest crime rates, just behind the leading capital city, Crocus. Her 3 targets from Magnolia were famous for their vast number of crimes inflicted on civilians such as murder, theft and blackmailing.

Bloodless, an assassination guild, assigns their S-Class members difficult missions to complete within a year or two. As an S-class assassin from Bloodless, Lucy Heartfilia travelled around the Kingdom of Fiore searching for her targets, and given a list of targets to kill in Magnolia, she was ordered to join a guild to keep a low profile. After all, legal guilds weren't commonly known for crimes and many strong guilds were supported by civilians. _Fairy Tail was an exception._

She stood outside the second building of Fairy Tail, with her long white skirt and blouse flowing in the wind as she examined the small tavern. Its walls were mainly composed of bricks, bearing visible cracks here and there, and a large orange banner with the Fairy Tail insignia imprinted on it hung from the roof.  
Lifting her arm to push the door open, Lucy mentally prepared herself for the sight of bankruptcy. As the door slowly creaked open, a tattered wooden chair flew across the room along with an ear-piercing war cry. Her eyes flashed and she slightly leaned her body to the right, dodging the flying chair.

"We don't have the money!" A man with a deep voice announced, his voice a bit strained. "Come tomorrow."

Lucy inwardly sighed. She was prepared for an angry welcome, but not a dull and sorrowful one. She could sense their emptiness and helplessness radiating out from the members. She turned to the frustrated voice that spoke up the moment the doors were pushed open. The man didn't bother to look at the visitor, assuming that the debt collectors had returned.

 _This should be their current guild master, Macao._

"I'm here to join the guild," she said out loud as she made her way to a stool facing the bar.

Macao's eyes widened and he turned to face Lucy with an expression of disbelief. Slowly standing up, he made his way towards Lucy.

"That's impossible. What's your motive?" he interrogated. Macao's face darkened, he didn't trust her enough.

 _Who in their mind would walk in and join the weakest guild of Fiore?_

Lucy smiled again, the corners of her lips twitching. _"Yes, I know what you're thinking old man. I'm a spy or just plain stupid, hah?"_

"Sir," she said, "I've heard rumours about this guild. It was the strongest seven years ago."  
Lucy stood up, gracefully patting the dust off her dress. "When I was just a youth, I've always looked up to Fairy Tail."  
She grabbed her luggage, looked at the members and said, "Fairy Tail was my inspiration. I wish to join."

Lucy stepped out of tavern, she had to force herself to not look back. _Are you kidding me? I've expressed my passion for this guild and they won't let me-_  
"Wait!" _Yep._

Lucy halted and turned around with an innocent confused expression. Macao rubbed his temples to ease his headache. He didn't know whether to believe this girl or not.  
 _"Our guild is declining."_ Macao thought and quickly made a decision, "Of course you can join Fairy Tail, but you may regret it."

Of course, Macao didn't mean to sound threatening. One of the members behind Macao, Romeo, stomped up to Lucy. His height required Lucy to slightly look down. He was a slim young boy with dark purple hair. Romeo stared at Lucy for a very long time without blinking.

Lucy sweat-dropped. _Is this kid done yet? His neck should be aching by now from looking up..._

"What's your name!" Romeo yelled/asked, slightly causing her to jump.  
 _This kid needs chill,_ she thought.

Lucy beamed and raised her hand to offer a handshake.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilila, nice to meet you all!" _and you threw a chair at me!_

 _Day 1._

 _It had only been a day, and she was already dead tired from celebrating her arrival with the guild. Of course, it wasn't a big celebration. With the core members still missing, how could they relax?_

 _According to the information, Fairy Tail used to be a very rowdy guild before their core members disappeared._

Jumping onto the fluffy bed in her rented apartment, she recalled a lot of the guild member's names.

The couple and their child, Alzack, Bisca and Asuka.  
Wakaba, Romeo...

Many people were actually still searching for the missing members.

She also tried to recall many of the missing member's names. They were mentioned when Macao was explaining to her about the S-class trials in Tenroujima Island, Fairy Tail's sacred land.

Lucy decided to have her Fairy Tail insignia on her right hand in pink. She had her Bloodless insignia on her back, it wasn't too hard to hide.

As she was picking out an outfit for tomorrow, scrolling through the list of targets, memorising their information and sharpening her tools, Lucy felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier.

She placed her lacrima down and shut her eyes closed, falling into a deep slumber.

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction that we wrote. It's a slow start as it is the introduction. Please give us feedback as this is the first fanfiction we've written.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma'am, your chocolate strawberry dip?" a waitress asked Lucy with an unsure expression.

Lucy's right eyebrow slightly raised, feeling quite agitated. This morning, she could've slept another few hours if not for the bird slamming into her window. She woke up irritated and annoyed. Lucy glanced at the waitress with a crooked smile and dead eyes as if she was experiencing sleep deprivation.

"No."

...

The waitress blinked, waiting for Lucy to continue her sentence, but Lucy didn't say anything else. She had expected to receive the jewels, place down the order and a tip. Her confused expression was replaced with annoyance as she slammed the chocolate strawberry dip on the table and threatened, "Look lady, this is your order so pay up before something happens."

Lucy remained seated, ignoring the waitress's words as if she didn't exist. Many customers began to watch the two women from their spots, they quickly understood the situation. The beautiful blonde woman refused to receive her food, also refusing to pay for it. The fuming waitress quickly called out to the shop keeper, "Sir! This woman is refusing to pa-"  
A loud screech could be heard as the blonde woman stood up from her wooden seat. She picked up a strawberry dipped in chocolate before saying, "Check my order again," and casually strolled out of the cafe.

The waitress glared at the door for a moment. Then, she snatched the order list from the counter, flipped through all the pages before shutting her eyes in embarrassment.

 _Table 11, Reg strawberry milkshake._

Oh, yes. Lucy knew that she had triggered the poor girl to experience one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. She had clearly witnessed the previous waitress write down her order: Table 11, Reg strawberry milkshake. The waitress would've flicked through the recipes, finding the order to prove herself right.

Taking notice of the time on her all-purpose lacrima, Lucy quickly made her way to the guild, straightening her skirt with her palms as she power-walked down the busy streets of magnolia.

Pushing the large doors open, she greeted everyone with a "Good morning!" and proceeded to take a seat on a stool facing the bar. Kinana warmly smiled, greeting the blonde girl and taking her order.

"A strawberry milkshake please," Lucy said with a light smile before briefly recalling the event that occurred just 20 minutes ago to Kinana.  
Handing Lucy her ordered smoothie, Kinana chuckled at Lucy's not-very-pleased expression.

"Lucy? where are you from?" Kinana asked out of curiosity.

Sipping her smoothie, Lucy casually replied, "Oh I'm from Crocus."  
Kinana gaped, her actions halting and whipped her head towards the blonde.

"The capital city?!"

 _BANG_

The wooden doors kicked opened, startling the half-asleep guild members. Macao grunted as he stood up, followed by Wakaba with a fierce look on his face.

"How pathetic. No matter what time I come here, the place is always quiet," a voice from the entrance of the guild said in an insulting matter.

Macao glared at the team of 5 men. Lucy quickly came to a conclusion that this group of filthy disasters were from the rumoured "Twilight Ogre," the 'baddest' guild in Magnolia. A mocking grin flickered across her face as she examined their arrogant faces.

"Wow he needs a haircut," Lucy snickered in the background, not meaning to sound loud. "And a new face job."

Thibalt's face turned beet red when he realised that the blonde was referring to his hair and his initial mocking smile disappeared, replaced by an offended, angered look. He whipped his head to the bar where the voice came from.

Macao gritted his teeth and stepped forward, attempting to ease his silent laughter. Everyone stood up including Lucy, standing behind Macao.

"I thought you said next month," Macao said with a stern look.

"Heh," Thibalt snorted, "You used to be the strongest guild in Fiore but those days are long gone, now you're nothing but a bunch of worthless out-of-work wizards."

"Look at this dump you call a guild hall."

"Psh, you think you're better than us just because you got a bigger hall?" one of the members shot back.

One of Twilight Ogre's members stepped forward. "Well," he said, "Our master always gets what he wants, so pay up before we destroy everything just like last month."

Romeo slammed the thick Fairy Tail photo book onto a table, glaring at Twilight Ogre.

"Screw your master, you're not getting any money from us today."

Lucy silently whistled in the background, impressed by Romeo's straightforwardness. _Ah, we're gonna be great friends huh?_

Lucy stood still alongside the members, staring back at team Twilight Ogre. She observed Thibalt's actions and facial expression, slowly adjusting her body into a blocking position.

"If you could just give us another month, I promise we'll pay," Macao begged, no longer laughing at the team leader's disastrous face.

Thibalt snarled, stepping forward to throw a fist at him. Lucy's left leg stepped backwards. She pushed off from the ground, swiftly dashing in front of Macao, successfully—and quite easily—blocking Thibalt's powerful unexpected blow.

"Step away," she firmly said, grinning as if receiving his powerful punch was as easy as breathing.

He glared at her, refusing to retreat until Lucy grabbed his fist, her fierce strength threatening to crack his bones as she repeated, "Step away."

Thibalt pulled back, stepping back multiple times until he backed into his members. He held his fist in pain, then moved his hand into his pant pockets in attempt to hide his bruised and injured knuckles.

Angered, Thibalt once again dashed forward, but this time towards Lucy. He raised his weapon and smashed downwards. Lucy didn't move, but she was ready to dodge. She glanced at a certain crowd behind Thibalt before paying attention to her attacker.

A resounding kick could be heard as Thibalt was thrown high up into the air. Everyone present gaped at Thibalt, then turned to the large group of people standing at the entrance with almost teary eyes. Lucy used this opportunity to retreat and fade into the remaining members behind Macao and Romeo. Thibalt slammed into a large Fairy Tail banner hung on the wall and slid down, completing losing consciousness.

His team members turned back, shouting: "Who in the hell!?" in a unison. Romeo's eyes widened as he witnessed the Twilight Ogre team easily being beaten up.

A chuckle could be heard from within the dust caused by the attacks. A closer silhouette along with numerous other further silhouettes could be seen as the dust faded away.

"We're back!"

Everyone could now clearly see the figures, it was the core members of Fairy Tail. Lucy raised an eyebrow as she thought, _"Pink hair? That must be Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer."_

A bunch of exclamations filled the guild hall as the core members excitedly ran in, grinning ear to ear.

"We're gonna need a bigger guild hall!"  
"Why do you all look like you haven't aged at all!"

Lucy sat at the bar, watching the emotional reunion with a light smile. She only joined yesterday so she was quite unfamiliar with the core members and decided to relax at the bar.

"Oiii," a figure approaching the bar called out with a slurred voice. "I haven't seen you around, you new?"

Lucy inwardly chuckled. _You've been asleep for 7 years hun._ "Yeah I'm new here, I just joined yesterday!" she replied with a bit of enthusiasm. The woman in front of her had a tall figure, waist-length brown hair and large brown eyes. Her light blue bikini top, largely exposing her upper body, emphasised her slim waist and her nails had been painted various different colours. She carried a large beer barrel as she sat down on a stool next to Lucy's.

"I'm Cana," she introduced herself.  
"I'm a holder mage— _hiccup_ —a card holder mage."

Lucy grinned, extending her arm for a handshake. She couldn't tell whether Cana was seriously drunk or not.

"I'm Lucy," she said.

"Lucy? A new member?"

Lucy responded to the surrounding people with a carefree grin.  
"Uhm!"

A woman clad in silver armour and a blue skirt shook hands with her while introducing herself, "I'm Erza Scarlet, a requip mage."

 _Scarlet hair, Scarlet is her last name huh..._

"I'm Natsu!" the spiky pink haired guy exclaimed.

"Gray."  
"I'm Happy!"  
"This is Wendy and Carla," Erza said, pointing at a young girl with blue hair and a white talking cat.

Lucy tried her best to memorise everyone's names but soon gave up after being introduced 20 times repetitively. She faced Erza and bid goodbye, stepping out of the guild hall and dashing off immediately.

 _I miss my apartment._ Lucy sobbed while rapidly dashing away from the rowdy members.

Natsu scanned the list of jobs on the mission board. He caught sight of a quest that had a reward of 4 000 000 jewels from the client Count Balsamico.

"Hm... Velveno?" Natsu read the details off the sheet as the members gathered around him.

"Oh it's the magical ball that only occurs once every seven years and only wizards can attend."

They were all intrigued by the reward and target. "This afro-man is worth 4 000 000?"

Erza and Gray grabbed the quest sheet, reading out the details Natsu didn't mention out loud.

"Velveno possesses transformation and magical drain, which means we can't let him touch us," Gray read.

"Should we take up this job?" Erza suggested, she was clearly excited to dance. She spotted Lucy leaning against the bar, conversing with Levy about different novel genres and called out to Lucy.

"Lucy, you haven't been on a quest yet right? Come with us?"

Lucy beamed, easily agreeing to the offer. The group had their quest stamped by Kinana and proceeded to learn how to dance outside the building. Lucy, sweat-dropping at the sight of Erza torturing Natsu, took a stroll in a garden nearby to organise her thoughts.

 _I haven't found any of the targets yet. How long should I stay in Fairy Tail? After this job, I should take up a random quest and go looking for the villains...  
Rogue Cheney huh... He's pretty eyecatchin- No! I'm going offtrack.  
I blocked that bad haircut's punch, was it too big of a scene? _

"Oi Lucy! It's time to go!" Natsu yelled from a far distance, waving his arms. Lucy jogged towards the guild building, joining the others who were discussing about their formal attire.

~ _The Balsamico Castle_

Dressed up in a long velvet-coloured dress with a side slit, Lucy exited the changing rooms and complimented Erza and Wendy's outfit. Erza's tight strapless purple dress was embroidered with large roses and had two slits on both sides while Wendy had her hair gathered into pigtails, wearing a flowy pink dress and a small furry cape.

The three females met up with Natsu, Elfman and Gray who were dressed in formal suits. Erza, peacefully eating a strawberry cake, was soon disrupted by a man asking for a dance, and being once known as the dancing demon, she immediately accepted. Lucy observed the two dancers. Of course, it was just Erza rapidly spinning the man. She could sense the magic radiating out of the man. Who even needs magic to dance?

 _Well, people who can't dance._

Before Lucy could warn Erza, the dancing stage floated high up into air, not allowing Lucy to speak to Erza. _Should I just leap?_

She immediately connected to the Warren's telepathic line.

"I have a suspect, the man dancing with Erza is currently using magic," she alerted. After speaking to Warren, Lucy spotted Wendy dancing with a blonde young man around her age who was also using magic. Lucy tsk-ed, scanning her surroundings for any abnormalities.

"Behind the red curtains, there's a figure being tied up," she said, dashing towards Wendy and her partner before the magical platform moved.

"Wendy let go of him!" Lucy yelled. Wendy, who heard her yell rather clearly with her dragon senses, immediately let go of the dance partner with a shocked, suspecting look.

The dance partner snickered, leaping off the platform and into the air. He transformed out of his fake identity into his real appearance, a slightly tanned man in a yellow suit.

"It's him! Velveno!" Gray shouted, "Ice-make: crescent blades!"

Crescent-shaped ice projectiles aimed for Velveno but Velveno counter-attacked with the same skill.

Gray stared in disbelief as his crescent blades were being cancelled out by the same skill. Lucy stepped forward, glancing at Gray before focusing on Velveno.

"It's that woman you danced with," she calmly explained, casually watching Velveno imitate Wendy's dragon roar. He aimed for the ring that was on display. The ring only appeared once every seven years for the Princess's marriage and the first person who held the ring would be able to propose marriage to her.

Velveno suddenly knelt down in front of the Princess, Aceto. The Fairy Tail members gaped as he proposed to her.

"WHAT?"

Aceto smiled and replied, "Yes!"

"WHAT?"

Lucy snickered. _What a plot twist. It's been so long since I've witnessed such a hilarious scene before._

Count Balsamico immediately blocked the princess. "There is no way I'm letting you, a vile villain marry my precious daughter!" he shouted.

"Capture that scoundrel!"

Velveno was shocked by Aceto's response. Aceto smiled and walked to him. "I've been waiting for you for so long," she explained.

Lucy's eyelids closed, refusing to watch this drama any longer. She couldn't help but cringe.

Velveno handed himself in, allowing the guards to drag him out to be imprisoned. The Count glared at Velveno as he was taken away.

"Are we getting our reward?" Lucy asked the raging Count Balsamico. Count Balsamico glared at Lucy.

"There's no way I'm gonna pay it!"

Almost immediately, a hand yanked his collar and lifted him up into the air, almost choking the poor man.

She grinned, a grin that didn't reach her eyes.

"Are we getting our reward?"


End file.
